


Письма мертвому другу

by Visenna, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Стони в стихах [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

Ты знаешь, друг, закончилась война.  
Мы, победив, оплакали потери,  
на сердце выцветают имена  
погибших или выживших. В партере  
истории — забвение и ложь:  
спектакль не нов, но все еще хорош.

Я — динозавр, восставший изо льда —  
кровоточащей памятью нагружен.  
Мой сорок пятый канул в никуда,  
а я — в строю, хотя слегка контужен  
непрошеным бессмертием. Тоска,  
как ствол винтовки, пляшет у виска.

Нет, я живу, исправно вру врачам,  
теряю кровь в пробирках и ретортах.  
Как некромант, шаманю по ночам  
и бесконечно оживляю мертвых,  
и убиваю заново к утру.  
Мне кажется, себе я тоже вру.

Я знаю, долг служить своей стране  
мной даже в малой мере не оплачен.  
Но я бы заплатил вдвойне, втройне  
за шанс успеть, суметь переиначить  
прошедшее и все-таки спасти…  
Прости. Мне не дано себя простить.

[…]

Я в новый век врастаю день за днем,  
учу Нью-Йорк по улицам и лицам.  
Пытался отыскать наш старый дом —  
и не сумел: ни сквера, ни больницы;  
там, где ютился польский магазин,  
зовет своих к молитве муэдзин.

…А прошлое болит, как свежий шов,  
И гнет к земле, пусть не имеет веса.  
Я к Пегги на свидание пришел,  
Хотя и опоздал на семью десять  
невосполнимых — солнечных и нет,  
пустых, печальных и прекрасных — лет.

Ходил вчера ~~на кладбище~~ в музей  
того себя, фальшивого до рвоты,  
чья жизнь — плакат, и голоса друзей  
не различить на пожелтевших фото.  
Он мертв, а я… я больше ни при чем,  
но тень его маячит за плечом.

~~~~~~~~

[…]

Просите — и обрящете. Просил?  
Так получи наотмашь и с размаху.  
Мне на надежду не хватает сил,  
но черта с два сейчас я сдамся страху  
еще раз проиграть неравный бой  
с ожившим прошлым, смертью и с собой.

Ты жив, мой друг. Ты выжил вопреки  
всему и вся и не обрел покоя.  
В твоем «сейчас» вокруг тебя враги,  
в твоем «вчера» — кошмар почище Гойи.  
Я — не Орфей, но я спускаюсь в ад.  
Клянусь тебе вернуть тебя назад.

[…]

как торопятся стечь прожигая бумагу слова  
разбухают внутри и расходится горло по швам  
в наведенном безмолвии речь успевает остыть  
я опять не сумел удержать и ладони пусты  
эти письма смешны только смех замерзает в груди  
телефон не звонит и дыру под ребром бередит  
слишком узок мой мост слишком пропасть внизу глубока  
в опрокинутом небе на запад ползут облака  
в золотом ярко-алом и черном и черном как смоль  
в подъязычье тоска и вина и прокисшая боль  
ты сказал бы пора ты сказал бы вставай и борись  
собирай из осколков не памятник — новую жизнь  
просто двигайся к солнцу и свету огню и любви  
и живи ошибаясь и падая слышишь живи  
этот снег не навек этот лед до весны до весны

спи мой друг и смотри только самые теплые сны


End file.
